Soft as crazyness
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Por que la española era suya y de nadie mas. Solo Angelina la había anhelado, esperado y tolerado tanto tiempo hasta rayar en la locura y obsesión. Nyotalia 2p. Spamano. ¡Para el foro Anteiku!


**¡Hola~ aquí con otro fic sobre Hetalia... Claro que esta vez es sobre Nyotalia 2p! Y... Bueno, les dejo los nombres humanos por si alguien no los conoce.**

 **Nyo2p Romano: Angelina Vargas**

 **Nyo2p Spain: Ernesta Fernández Carriedo**

 **Ahora, es posible que haya un poooco de OoC aunque tratare de que no, aunque como técnicamente los 2p no tienen personalidad definida no me voy a complicar mucho la existencia. Y por cierto, este fic contiene shojo-ai y es un intento de Dark fic.**

 **Este fic participar en el reto tematico de Octubre: Ten miedo, mucjo miedo. Para el foro Anteiku.**

 **Capitulo único: One of my turns.**

El vapor encerrado en el baño le nuvlaba la visión al secarse el cuerpo, había tenido la intención de darse un baño rápido pero se había quedado dormida en la ducha.

Con la mirada fija en el espejo recorrió sus pómulos con las yemas de sus dedos, comprobando que su piel estuviera igual de tersa que siempre, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que debajo de sus ojos azules se comenzaban a formar unas ojeras casi imperceptibles. Fruncio el ceño.

Las horas de dormir, o como ella las llamaba "Hora de belleza", eran sumamente importantes para mantener una buena apariencia física y ella se había estado descuidando en estas ultimas semanas. Pero eso de podía arreglar.

Comprobó que las raíces obscuras no se notaran sobre su cabello rubio, y no... Ella era rubia de naturaleza, el único problema había sido que la naturaleza se había equivocado. Ella era rubia y punto.

Cuando por fin salió del baño un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo gracias al cambio de temperatura, se puso una de sus batas rosadas y sus pantuflas para comenzar a aplicar cremas y productos para mantenerse joven y bella. Después de todo, ¿Que caso tiene la vida si no puedes ser apuesta? Obviamente ninguno.

Ella era una experta en convinar diferentes vestuarios, estar siempre al tanto de las ultimas tendencias, estar a la moda era mas que su pasión y su estilo de vida. Estar a la moda era lo que importaba sobre todas las cosas... O quizás había una que estaba por encima de todas ellas.

Una sonrisa efímera se plasmo en sus labios, claro que había una cosa por encima de todas las demás. Una cosa que iba encima que la moda, que ella, que la vida misma...

Soltó una pequeña risa mientras comenzaba a aplicar una de las cremas por sus pálidos brazos.

Lo mas importante para Angelina Vargas era su ídolo, su heroína, su amada española de ojos rojos y cabello obscuro... Solo por ella había soportado los desprecios y humillaciones cometidos en el pasado, solo por ella volveria a traicionar a su querida hermana menor y solo por ella seria capas de matar sin hacer preguntas si fuese necesario.

Claro que la amaba, no había que ser ningún genio para saberlo. La amaba desde el momento en que se ocupo de ella, desde... Siempre.

Ernesta, su Ernesta era digna de admiración pero no dejaría que nadie mas la viera, nadie que no fuera su persona... Nadie la merecía a excepción de su fabulosa persona, nadie la había esperado tanto como ella, nadie había sacrificado tanto como ella.

Ella la amaba tanto, quería pasar todo el tiempo que le fuese posible con La española. Por que la amaba, la necesitaba, se había vuelto necesaria en su vida para todo, tan vital como el aire que respiraba.

Pero después de todo, era totalmente normal y comprensible ¿no?, es normal pensar todo el tiempo en aquella persona que amas, es normal querer darlo todo por esa persona, es natural dedicarle cada uno de tus pensamientos. No hay nada raro en ello, ¿verdad?

Aun con pantuflas y su bata bajo las escaleras, jugando a no pisar las lineas del diseño de las lozas, cada paso que daba era ligeramente mas rápido que el anterior hasta acabar corriendo para llegar a su destino; En el lugar donde debía de estar el atico, un pequeño cuarto con poca iluminación y cuya fachada no era tan estilizada como el resto de la casa.

Con parsimonia alcanzo una serie de llaves colgadas en la pared y después de localizar las correspondientes a esa puerta las introdujo en los cerrojos, cuando la puerta abrió con un rechinido busco con la mano el botón para prender la luz.

La luz amarilla invadió la habitación revelando un sencillo cuarto con tapiz algo gastado , sillones casi nuevos colocados estratégicamente alrededor de una mesa de centro.

En uno de los sillones se encontraban libros apilados, y junto a los libros estaba una mujer de cabello obscuro y unas mechas blancas, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su piel pálida...

–¡Ernestita~! ...– saludo la italiana con voz jovial mientras se sentaba al lado de la palinegra y comenzaba a balancear los pies. –¿Sabes? Hoy vi a Marghy en una de las tiendas de moda a las que voy, al principio me sorprendí pero me parece que esta allí por _negocios_.

Y siguió hablando la rubia, a veces esperando en silencio una respuesta que no iba a llegar. Todo esto sin dejar de lucir feliz y despreocupada.

–...Erni... ¿Entiendes por que tuve que hacer esto no~? - preguntó mientras miraba al techo. –¿Entiendes que te amo tanto que no podía dejar que estuvieras con alguien mas que no sea yo, verdad? ... ¿Entiendes que simplemente es mejor así?...

La habitación se quedo en un silencio solo roto por la respiración calmada de Angelina.

–Ja, soy tan fabulosa que me he encargado de que nadie ni nada nos vuelva a separar, ni siquiera tu cariño. –comento sonriendo mirando al cadáver de lo que algún día fue Ernesta Fernández Carriedo. –Ahora de verdad vamos a estar juntas incluso después de la muerte... Tal como prometiste...

Juntas incluso después de la muerte, iré hasta el mismo infierno para estar contigo si es necesario...

De respente la cara de Angelina se volvió una mueca, y con una sonrisa mas bacía que nada tomo las manos de la española.

–No creas que te has salvado de mi, te seguiré a donde vayas tras mi muerte. De eso puedes estar segura. – susurro mientras se paraba del sofá y caminaba hasta la puerta dejando atrás solo la fragancia de su perfume floral.

– _Buonanotte tezoso_ – murmuro antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si y volver a subir las escaleras.

* * *

–¡Erni~ ya llegue!– exclamo la italiana al entrar en su casa tras una cansada jornada laboral, el silencio la volvió a invadir y por una fracción de segundo se sintió tremendamente incompleta. Aunque luego simplemente comenzó a pensar en cosas triviales dejando sus cosas en el perchero.

Si todo fuera como antes la española la habría recibido con una cara molesta, saliendo del huerto de tomates que ella tanto odiaba por estar fuera de moda. Angelina habría corrido a abrazarla y seguro la habría convencido de ver una película o ayudarla con sus ultimas creaciones de moda.

Pero eso era antes, ahora todo era diferente. Ella era diferente, sus circunstancias eran diferentes y sin lugar a dudas su vida era diferente. Lo único que se mantenía intacto era su amor por la española. Amor que bien podría ser una simple obsesión.

Todo había comenzado por celos, estúpidos celos. Celos de ver a SU pareja hablando con cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella. Celos que ocasionaron discusiones y que su relación se fuera desquebrajando poco a poco. Luego fue la paranoia, el querer saber en donde estaba Ernesta las 24 horas del día, paranoia causada por los celos. Y sin entender lo que hacia acabo encerrando a la pelinegra en el ático, para que hací no pudiese ver a nadie y todo volviera a la normalidad... Aunque al final la única solución al problema fue la muerte, ya que la amaba no podía seguirla viendo prisionera y tampoco quería que saliera al mundo así que... La solución fue tan fácil como envenenar un poco de comida.

Ahora su rutina era irse, regresar, bajar al ático para ver a Ernesta y dormir. Una hermosa y tétrica rutina de la cual se comenzaba a cansar, no era lo mismo que tener a la española con estando con monosílabos sus preguntas.

Nada era lo mismo.

–...Tal vez ya es hora de seguir a Ernesta... Ya le di mucho tiempo sola, y no quiero que en donde quiera que este vea a otra persona. – se dijo a si misma dirigiéndose a la cocina. –¡Debe de estar muy enojada conmigo~ Le tendré que preparar algo rico para comer...

Y con esos pensamientos abrió el gas de la cocina. Todo esto sin dejar de sonreír, una mueca vacía que se hizo natural en ella con el tiempo.

El gas y su olor hacían que se le nublada la visión al acostarse sobre la mesa del comedor.


End file.
